Peeving Days
by flechette mango
Summary: The mischief Peeves gets up to...
1. A Peeving Christmas

**Hello to everyone! Happy Christmas! **

**This story takes place in HP and PoA, where everyone joins for the Christmas feast in the Great Hall.**

**Some quotes are taken directly from the book.**

**I may or may not continue in future chapters with more one-shots.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, never had, never will. Everything is owned by J.K.R :)**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><span>A Peeving Christmas<span>

It was Christmas evening, and Peeves was flying down the corridor, humming a new Potter song, when Professor Trelawney scuttled into the Great Hall, wearing a green sequined dress. This made him stop in his tracks, listening behind the walls to the conversation within.

"Sybill, this is a pleasant surprise!" the meddling old man, Dumbledore, said.

Peeves heard Trelawney answer in her usual stupid misty voice about crystal gazing and joining the small group for Christmas dinner.

Suddenly, Trelawney gave a small shout and announced that if she sat down at the table, then there would be thirteen. She said the first to rise would be the first to die.

Peeves cackled to himself, thinking of a nasty new prank. He whipped out an axe (which he had stolen from Filch's confiscated goods) and waited, hidden.

A good two hours later, Peeves was beginning to become frustrated and bored. Just as he was about to leave to find Mrs Norris and shut her in a suit of armour, a shriek from none other than that green old dragonfly woman, told him that his chance was finally here.

McGonagall's stern voice rang towards him. "…unless a mad axe-man is waiting outside the doors to the slaughter the first into the Entrance Hall."

_How did she know about the axe? _Thought the poltergeist. _Never mind I can still get a laugh out of this!_

Before the victims could arrive at the Entrance Hall, though, Peeves spotted the bloody baron from afar, who was starting to float towards him, and unfortunately, this meant that he had to leave, or suffer the consequence of meeting '_his bloodiness'._

The wicked poltergeist was still not satisfied though. He hovered silently through an empty corridor, wondering what other mischief he could get up to. As he was just about to search for the caretaker's faithful cat, Filch emerged, obviously full to the brim with turkey and delicious tripe.

_My new target! _Thought Peeves gleefully as he stepped in front of Filch.

Filch belched happily, not noticing that someone had stopped in front of him. He glanced up, and, looking slightly alarmed, said "What do you think you're doing, you blasted poltergeist!"

Peeves brandished the axe in front of him as Filch cursed and screamed, and started running in the opposite direction.

Peeves cackled. This was definitely a good way to spend his Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Have a good Christmas everyone! Hopefully Peeves won't spoil yours!<strong>

**:)**


	2. Sir Peeves

**Hello there again! Sorry for the wait if you were waiting! Happy 2012! WOOT!**

**Anyway, this chapter is from PoA, inspired by the morning scene in the chapter entitled 'Grim Defeat'. Some direct quotes.**

**Disclaimer: EVERYTHING here is owned by J.K. Rowling, of course.**

**Read on!**

* * *

><p><span>Sir Peeves<span>

It was a stormy day, with howling winds and strong thunder rumbling outside. Flying up the flight of stairs towards Sir Cadogan's portrait on the seventh floor, Peeves was preparing to cause some trouble, and this time, in the Gryffindor common room.

"Loony Loony Lupin," the poltergeist sang merrily, as he ascended nearer to the entrance of the common room.

Sir Cadogan was sleeping soundly in his frame, with a bit of dribble trickling down his chin as he leaned against his fat pony. Peeves took out his cymbals (from Filch's Confiscated Goods) and started banging them with all his might against the portrait.

"What! What! What is it?" the knight yelled, wildly trying to turn his head around in his helmet. Spotting Peeves, he shouted, "You again! Draw you knaves! Come and fight me you scoundrel!"

Peeves blew a raspberry at him.

"Back, you braggart! Look, you've got spit on my painting!"

Peeves just cackled and floated inside to the Gryffindor common room.

"No, don't go inside! Come back you rogue!" he yelled, but it was no use as he had already entered, smirking to himself.

It was half past four in the morning - the morning of the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff quidditch match. The Gryffindor team were trying to get as much sleep as they could before the big match, but Peeves disregarded this. He started bouncing off the walls with a loud "Weeee!" and kicked Crookshanks around the room while doing a few cartwheels.

Growing bored of the almost empty common room, Peeves randomly chose a staircase in which to go though. This led him straight to the third year boys' dormitories. Throwing open the first curtain he spotted, Peeves grinned at who he saw.

Harry Potter. Just the person he wanted to meet.

The poltergeist floated next to the sleeping boy, puffed out his cheeks, and blew hard. At first, Harry only stirred, but on the third blow, he bolted up and noticed Peeves.

"What did you do that for?" Harry said furiously.

With a last big puff, Peeves flew backwards out of the room, cackling.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for chapter 3 if I can find another Peeving moment in the books!<strong>

**Bye! :D**


	3. Kick her for Ron, Peeves

**Hello there. Yes it been a while. I actually wrote this one quite quickly, hence the poorer quality. But uploading it just slipped my mind, or I've been too lazy.. :L I think its the latter :D**

**Thankyou for all the reviews! Thanks to TUBHG, Linnup and Mockingjay Rose and to everybody else who reviewed in their heads! And thanks to Mockingjay Rose for editing the last two chapters!**

**Well anyway, direct quotes taken from Philosopher's/Sorcorer's Stone. I think.**

**Disclaimer: Everything you see here is not mine! Yep its J.K Rowling's and I ain't making money out of this. :)**

**Happy Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><span>Kick her for Ron, Peeves!<span>

In the dead of the night, Peeves was floating around the third floor corridor, loosening the carpet at the top of the stairs. He hoped that people passing by the next morning would trip and fall down the flight of stairs. Or even better, if Filch was preparing to walk down the stairs here, he might plummet down the stairs.

Sensing noise, Peeves whipped his head up. "Who's there?" he said with narrowed eyes. "Are you a ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"

Rising up, he stared at the space in front of him intently. "Should call Filch I should" he announced. Apart from the fact that Filch might be able to catch the unseen, a-creeping something, it would also be good fun if the caretaker slipped on the carpet.

Just when the poltergeist was about to turn around, a husky whisper caught him in his tracks, and he turned around in the air.

"Peeves… The Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."

At these words, Peeves toppled and almost collapsed in the air in fright. Getting anxious, he apologised profusely, bowing his head so low that he almost did a somersault in the air.

"Stay away from this place tonight." The croaky voice said again.

"I will sir, certainly. I'll not bother you, Baron." Peeves hurriedly flew away, cursing the old bat.

Skulking near the foot of another set of stairs was Mrs Norris. Peeves grinned. Gliding softly towards the nasty cat, he aimed a kick at her with all his might, sending the cat sailing through the air with a loud "MEOOWWW"! In the dark of the castle, all you could see were her lamp-like eyes as she crashed into the wall of portraits behind her while the poltergeist cackled loudly.

With an indignant last hiss, she rounded the corner, no doubt scampering off to find her master.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.. if you did. <strong>

**Oh and about the title of this chapter. If you didn't know, or don't remember, Ron says "Oh let's kick her, just this once", referring to Mrs Norris. But he doesn't, so Peeves has done the job for him.**

**Toodles!**


	4. Revenge on Peeves

**HELLO. HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY! Its.. wear green day!**

**Well, its been a while but here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I known nothing seen here. All of this goes to you know who.**

* * *

><p>Peeves was doing his usual rounds of tricks and traps on a particularly snowy morning in an empty classroom when he heard someone outside the door. Smirking mischievously to himself, he kicked open the door with a bang and shot out, ready to throw insults to send some student away crying.<p>

It was just his good luck when he came face to face with a panic stricken Harry Potter, his favourite toy.

"Why, it's potty wee Potter!" he cackled, hopping in circles around Harry and purposely knocked the boy's glasses lopsided on his face.

Only after throwing another taunt and showing off some of his best somersaults did he see another boy and Nearly Headless Nick near them, one frozen and one turned black and smoky.

One look at Harry's terrified face to the seemingly dead boy and Peeves thought he knew what had happened. Taking a huge breath, he shouted, "ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Students and teachers burst through doors on all sides, almost trampling the alarmed Harry and the non-responsive Justin on the lying on the floor. Peeves flew upwards near the ceiling, smiling evilly at the chaotic scene below.

In his worst singing voice that could match the merpeople's he noisily started singing, "Oh Potter you rotter, oh what have you done?"

Before he could finish his chart topper song though, McGonagall the old duffer barked at the poltergeist to stop. Peeves whizzed backwards while blowing raspberries at Harry.

A little while later, Peeves came across Ernie McMillan fanning a still smoking Nearly Headless Nick up some flight of stairs. Creeping up silently, he crouched down to the carpet, grabbed the ends, and tugged with all his might. Ernie went rolling down the stairs with a _thump_ on every stair. His large fan flew out of his hand and hit Peeves square in the face.

The poltergeist's face turned to beetroot as he flew away, shouting derogatory terms at the groaning boy on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>So... what'd you think?<strong>

**These chapters won't be very long because.. they're like drabbles or whatever you call them.**

**:D**


End file.
